Uncle Yohji's Story Time: Cinderella
by jpsbrlpp
Summary: Rated for yaoi. Another fairttale parody only this time it is cinerella. Featuring none other than dun dun dun Ken and Farf. Don't know if I should do any more of these


Uncle Yohji's Story Time: Cinderella  
  
By: Uncle Yohji  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own not mine so no suing me can't afford it. I don't deny that I want to own them, buuuut seeins how I don't oh well, life goes on.  
  
A slight chill was in the air as 8 figures sat huddled around a small fire on a remote beach. They were paired off by two's, Nagi sat with Omi a blanket wrapped around them both for a little more warmth. Ken and Farfarello sat together Ken wrapped in his blanket laughing at Farfarello who sat tormenting a small crab. Schuldig and Yohji sat making out like there wasn't a care in the world. Crawford sat with Ran a blanket wrapped around their shoulders; he was trailing nipping kisses down his throat.  
  
Nagi, feeling it was time for Yohji to start his story, threw a marshmallow at him.  
"WHAT!!" he yelled miffed that he had been interrupted in one of hi favorite activities.  
All Nagi said was, "story," then he went back to paying attention to Omi.  
  
Sighing Yohji turned around and eyed his audience making sure he had their undivided attention. "Alright tonight's choice story is that of Kenrella. 'Kenrella really loved his father, but his dad felt that he needed a mother, his mother died when he was very young, so he remarried. The woman's name was Hel and she had two daughters, Tot and Schon.  
  
Not much time had passed when all of the sudden Kenrella's father fell ill, dying not long after, leaving Kenrella with his nasty Step-mother-of-doom, and his sisters from hell. After his death they began to treat him as though he was a mere servant making him do everything, like washing clothes and doing dishes and mopping floors. Of course he hated it but there wasn't anything he could do about it, he could not run away for he had nowhere to go so he just put up with it.  
  
One day he was downstairs hand washing the foyer floor when someone knocked on the door. He answered it and there stood two of the kings messengers.  
  
"We are Nagi and Omi and we come with a message from the king," the one called Nagi said.  
  
"His majesty would like to invite all to a party to be held at the castle here is the invitation," with that said and done they were gone. Kenrella had half a mind to open it but did, in the end, decide against it. Taking it up to the room where Hel was trying to teach her kids music, which wasn't getting far, he knocked. Despite the fact that he knew Hel would be totally angry for interrupting the music lesson.  
  
"I am sorry, but this just arrived from the palace," even before he finished the sentence, the two girls were after the letter.  
  
"LET ME READ IT!!" Tot yelled.  
  
"NO I WANT TO READ IT!!" Schon yelled back  
  
"I will read it," their mother said, "there is to be a party everyone is invited." The girls squealed and ran off to find stuff to wear.  
  
"If everyone is to be invited does that mean I get to go too?" Kenrella asked trying to keep the hope out of his voice.  
  
"Have you finished your chores?" He nodded "Do them again and do help you sisters prepare themselves. Kenrella was upset but did as he was told he knew he wasn't gonna be able to go.  
  
Yet Kenrella had somehow managed to get everything done and he had a nice enough suit to go to the ball in. But his step-sista's didn't like that at all so they ripped up his out fit. His step-mother told him that he couldn't go to the throw down looking like that sooo they left without him. Kenrella did the only thing he could think of he slumped down on the ground and began to cry; at which point his fairy godfather, Ran, showed up.  
  
"So you want to go to the party," Kenrella nodded, "Then what are we waiting for let's get this show on the road," with a poof of his magic wa- err katana he changed a plain pumpkin into a carriage four of the five mice into horses. A dog into the carriage driver and another mouse into the guy who stands on the back of the carriage and then his old outfit became a brand new pretty one, with new shiny black shoes and then they were off to the party.  
  
He entered the ballroom and turned many heads he even caught the attention of the prince, Farfarello. Who immediately stopped dancing with Tot, who gave an indignant humph and stomped away.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked the befuddled boy before him.  
  
"I-I g-guess," He took the offered hand and allowed himself to be led out to the dance floor.  
  
The king and king noticed this and sat whispering to each other, "Finally he asked someone to dance and not vice versa," King Yohji said.  
  
"Why yes I must agree," King Schuldig said latching onto King Yohji's hand.  
  
Half way through their third dance the bell began to toll midnight and Kenrella had to get out of there faster than one could say boogie-woogie. He did leave behind one of his shiny shoes though.  
  
The next morning the same two messengers from before showed up and the house only this time a little more disgruntled than last time. "Are there any men who live here?" The one called Nagi asked.  
  
"Nagi you know someone does, he answered the door the last time we were here," the other told him.  
  
"Alright we need to see the young man that lives here." Kenrella came from the kitchen and the two boys pushed there way into the house. They sat Kenrella down and put the shoe on him.  
  
"How do we know it is actually him?" Nagi asked.  
  
"Wait here." He told them and ran to his room it took a little time but it didn't take like forever. Kenrella came back down and held out the shoe, "I have the other one,"  
  
Nagi and Omi smile at him, "We are glad we finally met you," they began to pull him outside and as they did he was suddenly wearing the same thing as he was on the night of the party.  
  
Prince Farfarello hopped out of the carriage to meet them, "I didn't catch your name."  
  
Kenrella bowed, "It's Kenrella, well that is what my sisters call me but usually it is just Ken,"  
  
Farfarello grabbed Ken by the waist and proceeded to kiss him silly. They rode back to the castle got married and lived happily ever after. The end." Yohji finished his story and his audience applauded him.  
  
"Thank you, Thank you I will be here till next Thursday autographs are two do-"Shuldig pulled him down and resumed the make out session they had begun. Omi, Nagi, Ken, and Farfarello decided to roast marshmallows, Ran and Crawford fell asleep together snuggling for warmth.  
  
OWARI 


End file.
